Jak rozbawić Bellę w 10 minut?
by Truska93
Summary: Zakład, że Bella zaśmieje się w ciągu 10 minut przez wygłupy Emmetta. Miniaturka.


„**Jak rozbawić Bellę w 10 minut?"**

Razem z Edwardem weszliśmy do salonu jego rodziców. Prawie wszyscy siedzieli w pokoju. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że mój ukochany unosi kąciki ust. Wyczułam jakąś intrygę.

Witaj najwspanialsza bratowo. Cieszę się, że już jesteś. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział Emmett.

Wiesz, boję się chyba tej niespodzianki – nerwowo zerknęłam na Edwarda. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Spokojnie. Jesteś bezpieczna – czułam, że on coś wie.

Dobrze, to gdzie ona jest? – spytałam.

Usiądź wygodnie na kanapie. Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz.

Udałam się w stronę siedziska. Usiadłam obok Esme. Z mojej lewej strony spoczął Edward. Cała reszta przyglądała się mi i Emmett'owi.

Ok. Na wstępie powiem ci, że założyłem się ze swoimi braćmi, że potrafię rozśmieszyć Cię w dosłowne 10 minut. Co ty na to? – wiedziałam. Od początku przeczuwałam, że mój ukochany maczał w tym palce.

Cóż, możesz spróbować szczęścia – zadrwiłam.

Oooo, mocny zawodnik. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymasz.

No to zaczynajmy – powiedziałam.

Dobra. Zacznijmy od jakiegoś superaśnego kawału. Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się za zwierzątka w kawale?

Nie, może być.

No dobra. Zaczynam:_Król lew zabronił zwierzętom załatwiać się w dżungli. Pewnego dnia zajączek wybrał się na spacer do dżungli i nagle miał potrzebę się wysrać, więc poszedł do krzaczka, zrobił, co miał zrobił, ale nagle zobaczył zbliżającego się lwa. Zajączek ze strachu wziął gówno do rąk i schował za plecy. -Witaj zajączku, co tam chowasz za plecami?? -Hmm...aaa no przecież motylka. -No to mi go pokaż!! Zajączek wyciąga ręce do przodu i mówi: -No popatrz, jaka świnia- zesrał się_

Dowcip Emma rozśmieszył mnie i to bardzo. Jednak postanowiłam nie zaśmiać się ani trochę. W kącie słyszałam cichy rechot Alice i Jaspera. Misiek sam śmiał się ze swojego żartu. Edward ścisnął moją dłoń. Popatrzyłam na niego dumna, że ani trochę się nie zaśmiałam. Emmett wytrzeszczył oczy.

Dlaczego się nie śmiejesz? – spytał.

Myślę, że nie trafiłeś w mój gust koleżko.

Tak myślisz? No to teraz patrz – powiedział i udał się do innego pomieszczenia. Spojrzałam w bok. Edward chichotał. Po chwili słyszałam jakieś dziwne pomruki i zza roku wyszedł misiek z wałkiem w ręce i blond peruką na głowie.

Witajcie moi fani. Oto ja – Hannah Montana. Wykonam dla was utwór pt: „Nobody's Perfect.

O mój Boże – wyszeptała Esme, łapiąc się za głowę. Chciałam się zaśmiać, ale nie mogłam.

_Everybody makes mistakes, Everybody has those days, Everybody knows what, I'm talking about, Everybody gets that way_ – zaczął „śpiewać". Moje uszy ledwo dawały radę. Wielki Hanek dawał czadu, wyginając się i śpiewając piosenkę. Jasper wił się na podłodze ze śmiechu. Z samego patrzenia na niego skrywałam parsknięcie, ale postanowiłam być twarda.

Swój występ zakończył po dwóch minutach.

Dziękuję wam moi kochani, jesteście jedwabiści! – spojrzał zdyszany na mnie. Pokręciłam tylko głową. Zrobił wściekła minę i wyszedł z pokoju.

Edwardzie, uprzedź mnie, jeśli wymyśli coś bardziej idiotycznego – powiedziała Rosalie. Nie dziwię jej się. Jej chłopak przebiera się za młodą gwiazdkę. Żenada.

Myślę, że to jeszcze nie koniec siostrzyczko – powiedział. Czułam, że zaraz znowu się zacznie.

Nie myliłam się. Do salonu wparował Emmett z odtwarzaczem i płytą CD. Podłączył kabel do gniazdka i włożył płytę do środka.

Jasper, mogę cię tu prosić?

Emm, ja się boję, niech Edward idzie.

No chodź. Nic ci nie zrobię.

Idź, idź Jasper. Przydasz mu się – powiedział Ed. Jasper niechętnie podszedł do Emma. Alice przybliżyła się bardziej, żeby móc więcej widzieć.

Dobra, a teraz złap mnie w talii.

Co???

Rób, co mówię.

Emmet, przerażasz mnie.

Dobra, dobra, a teraz dalej. – Jasper niechętnie złapał go w talii. Reszta zaczęła chichotać. Ja tłumiłam w sobie ogrom śmiechu. – Alice, włącz odtwarzacz – mała chochlica nacisnęła _play. _Z głośników wydobyła się muzyka z Titanica. Już wiem, o co chodzi.

Emm machał dziwnie rękoma w rytm muzyki. Zza niego wyłaniał się czerwony Jazz, który próbował się nie śmiać, ale sytuacja zmusiła go, żeby przynajmniej zachichotać. Ja nadal trzymałam się twardo.

Po skończonej akcji brat Eda wściekle popatrzył na mnie. Wciąż nie udało mu się mnie rozbawić.

Cóż, chcę ci przypomnieć, że zostało ci jeszcze 4 minuty. Musisz się pospieszyć… - powiedział rozbawiony Edward. Emmett popatrzył na niego i wyszeptał:

Zaraz wracam – i pobiegł na górę. Mój ukochany zaśmiał się.

Edwardzie, co on znowu kombinuje? – spytał Carlisle.

Zobaczycie.

Wiesz, mógłbyś uprzedzić nas, jeśli znowu będzie błaznował.

On cały czas błaznuje, Rose – powiedziała Alice. Siostra wystawiła jej język.

Powiedziałbym, ale on walczy o wygranie zakładu i musi rozśmieszyć Bells. Poczekajcie jeszcze chwilkę.

Wszyscy zerkali w stronę schodów. Parę sekund później ktoś schodził na dół na… szpilkach?

Mili państwo. Przed wami – Emmettina!!! – krzyknął a zza rogu wyłonił się Emm w przebraniu kobiety! Miał na sobie różową, cekinowa kieckę, czarne pończochy, jakiś dziwny pióropusz na głowie i różowe boa. Nie wspomnę już o szpilkach…

Kochanie, czy to moja nowa sukienka? – spytała niemal płaczliwie Rose. Emmett zignorował jej pytanie i kontynuował.

Wiem, że uwielbiacie moją postać, ale dzisiejszego dnia chcę zostawić wam mały niedosssssyyt.

EMMETT!!! NATYCHMIAST ŚCIĄGAJ TĄ SUKIENKĘ! ALE JUŻ! – Rose nie wytrzymała. Jej ukochany popatrzył zdziwiony, ale pobiegł z powrotem na górę. Zanim tam dotarł, zaliczył kilka gleb.

I jak wam się podobało? – spytał Edward. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego.

Ja ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że Rosalie kocha tego pajaca – zaoponowała Alice.

Lepiej jej nie denerwuj skarbie. Widzisz, co Emm zrobił, wkładając jej kieckę – powiedział Jazz, obejmując ją czule ramieniem.

Ja lepiej pójdę sprawdzić, czy mu przeszło – oznajmił Carlisle.

Idź, idź, mam nadzieję, ze psychiatra nie będzie potrzebny – powiedziała bardziej do siebie Esme.

A Tobie kochanie chcę powiedzieć, że jesteś wspaniała. Ani razu nie zaśmiałaś się z mojego brata. Brawo! – Edward pocałował mnie. Zachichotałam.

Mogę wiedzieć, o co się założyliście?

Lepiej nie pytaj… - coś mi mówiło, że to nie jest nic przyjemnego…

Lepiej się nie ciesz, zostało mu jeszcze 1,5 minuty.

Pójdę sprawdzić, co z nim – oznajmiłam. Edward puścił mnie.

Emmet siedział na schodach werandy, skradłam się po cichu i przykucnęłam.

Buuuuu!!! – krzyknęłam. Emm zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Jego przestraszona mina wywołała u mnie napad ogromnego rechotu. Ze śmiechu zaczął boleć mnie brzuch i położyłam się na podłodze, nadal się śmiejąc…

NIE, NIE, NIE!!!! – krzyknęli naraz Jazz i Ed. Nie rozumiałam, o co chodzi.

TAAAAK!!! – zaczął się cieszyć Emmett. Czyżby…

Dlaczego akurat teraz? Właśnie skończył się mu czas i co? Śmieje się!

WYGRAŁEM!!!! – Emmett skakał jak głupi po trawniku.

Głupi zawsze ma szczęście – skwitował Jasper.

Mogę wiedzieć, o co się założyliście? – zżerała mnie ciekawość.

No dalej Ed, powiedz swojej dziewczynie – powiedział z uśmieszkiem misiek.

To nic takiego.

Ale ja chcę wiedzieć.

Dobra, to ja jej powiem.

Słucham.

Otóż, przegrany ma za zadanie…

Dobra, starczy tego. Bello, jedziemy do ciebie – oznajmił stanowczo Ed.

Haha, tchórz! – zaśmiał się Emm.

Tak, myślisz?

To, dlaczego jej nie powiesz, że masz wykonać striptiz?

Co? – zatkało mnie.


End file.
